


The One You Love the Most

by shirasade



Series: Theban Band [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Parabatai, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Before they can get Clary's memories back from the memory demon, Jace has to deal with a certain warlock's obvious interest in his parabatai.





	The One You Love the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinawithav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/gifts).



> Christinawithav suggested an alternate version of the memory demon, considering that Alec has no reason to freak out, and that Jace might not be happy in the face of Magnus' flirting with his lover. I'd actually written most of this a while back and forgotten to post - oops! But here it is... :)

Jace was not normally a jealous person. People tried to flirt with Alec all the time, which Jace completely understood, just as he took any interest in himself as his due. They were, after all, two very attractive guys, and Jace was honest enough to admit that he enjoyed the attention. Alec, however, was another matter, either completely oblivious or becoming visibly uncomfortable. It was rather adorable, as a matter of fact.

Which was maybe the reason why Jace’s hackles rose when Alec reacted to Magnus Bane’s flirtation with a blush and a pleased smile. Jace had taken note when the warlock had spotted Alec at the club, but they’d had other things on their minds then, and when they used their parabatai tracking later, their connection had been instant and electric as always. When the tracking had ended, they’d fallen into a heated kiss, the tension that had been building between them since Clary’s arrival disappearing in the familiar dance of mouths and tongues. 

However, it appeared that Alec still harbored some resentment, or at least that was how Jace explained his reaction to Magnus, although to anyone who wasn’t Jace (or Izzy) it probably didn’t seem like much. The last straw was the warlock dismissing Jace and calling Alec “pretty boy”. 

Not that it wasn’t true, but damn it, Alec was _Jace’s_ pretty boy, or rather his fucking gorgeous _man_. Which was what prompted him to twine possessive fingers through Alec’s belt loops, tug him closer and state, “I wouldn’t call him a boy, _warlock_. Alec’s been a man for quite a while, believe me…”

Everyone, Alec included, was staring at him with varying degrees of astonishment. Jace just shrugged in defiance, not letting go of his parabatai, who was shaking his head in mild annoyance but didn’t move away. Predictably, Alec’s cheeks were red as he hissed, “Jace, what the hell?” Looking at Magnus, he apologized, “Please excuse my parabatai, he was raised by werewolves.”

“Parabatai? Ah, I see.” Understanding dawning, Magnus waved his hand airily. “I’ve met more than a few in my time. I must say, your customs in this regard have always struck me as eminently sensible.” He looked them up and down consideringly and smirked, “It is a pity, of course. You do not by any chance share? I wouldn’t mind being the filling in this particular Shadowhunter sandwich.”

Clary gave a scandalized sound, while Isabelle laughed out loud in amusement. Jace however, was still not entirely appeased and almost growled, “No, we do not _share_.” He moved his hands from Alec’s belt to the small of his back, pushing their pelvises together. Alec frowned and took half a step back, and Jace let go with a guilty flush, aware he’d overstepped. His parabatai didn’t mind showing their affection in public, maybe even relished it a little, but this display had been about marking territory not showing love, and they both knew it. 

It was Clary who broke the moment. “Now that that’s cleared up, can we get my memories back? Please?”

Magnus nodded and led her to the next room, where he got her drawing a pentagram for the summoning. While they waited, Jace stretched his neck and placed a quick, apologetic peck on Alec’s lips, whispering, “Sorry, that was…”

“Stupid? Uncalled for?” Alec finished the sentence, but some of the tension drained from his posture, and he wrapped an arm around Jace’s shoulder, pulling him against his side. Jace smiled and moved into the casual embrace, relieved that he was forgiven. It felt good to be so close to his parabatai again, and through their bond he knew that Alec felt the same. 

After checking that Magnus and Isabelle were busy elsewhere, he reached up and trailed a hand down Alec’s cheek, explaining in a low voice, “I have been stupid these past few days, haven’t I? I’m sorry, Alec, I just wanted to help Clary and lost sight of what’s important - us. I didn’t mean to push you away.”

Alec’s eyes were warm, as was his mouth when he silently captured Jace in a kiss that told him louder than any words what his apology meant to his parabatai. He sighed and gave himself over to Alec’s lips and the gentle caress of strong archer’s hands down his back, and after the kiss ended they remained pressed together until Magnus called them over. Even then one of Alec’s hands continued to rest against the small of Jace’s back, and he just about managed not to gloat when they passed the warlock, who regarded them with a look of silent amusement.

Summoning the demon was about as unpleasant as expected. Giving up a memory of Alec was not a prospect Jace relished, and he could see the same thought mirrored on his parabatai’s face. Still, they didn’t have a choice, and the ritual went as planned, Jace’s hold on Alec’s hand tightening as the memories were violently torn from them. First Jace’s then Alec’s face disappeared into the swirling vortex, after which Jace only knew that he had lost a memory of Alec from around the time of their parabatai ritual, its exact content sacrificed to the demon hovering in the air before them. 

Magnus spoke in demon tongue, and the monster’s eyes fixed on Clary. Jace had to hand it to the girl, she stood her ground despite the fear clearly visible on her face. Then she screamed as a ball of white fire shot from the demon’s hand and hit her square in the chest. Jace barely managed to hold on to her hand, but between him and Izzy they managed to keep the circle unbroken and Magnus immediately dismissed the demon. It roared in anger as it was sucked back into the ground, leaving only Clary’s beautiful pentagram.

The moment it was safe to let go of their hands, Clary clutched at her chest and stumbled. Moving quickly, Jace caught her before her legs gave out, but the redhead shook him off almost immediately and squared her shoulders, her voice firm as she said, “I know where my mother hid the Cup!”

Over her shoulder, Jace and Alec exchanged a glance, and Jace smiled at the look of begrudging respect on his parabatai’s face. It felt good to be on the same page again - as long as they were together, Valentine didn’t stand a chance, Jace was sure of it.


End file.
